bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Zan
5* Mysterious Zan= After the climactic battle between the Royal Vampires and the Holy Land, heavily-wounded Zan is under the protection of the Royal Vampires to fulfil his responsibility of protecting the last member of the YuanYeHuanXiang. Skills *'ULT: Quintile III' Zan deals moderate Water Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Magic Tattoo III' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Zan has a lower chance of being attack when HP is below 50%, while damage is increased by 30%. *'Leader: Heart Altar III' All party members gain the powers of werewolves, with MAX HP increased by 35% *'Fate: Waving Banners' Zan's War banner boosts morale, increasing squad damage and max HP by 5%. Zan herself gains 105 damage. **Fate 1: Grey Star (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Dark Lilo.I (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Demonic Seth (Lv 80) Equipment *'Black Shocker' CRI rate increases by 6% *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Elder Eunice (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Elder Mitz (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Grey Star (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Cora (Lv 70) How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. Fate Link stats |-| 4* Maidservant Zan= With Vampire Elder Eunice settled in the forest, an extraordinary calm overun the forest that previously echo the sounds of killing. The aliens came with the Royal Vampires, and Zan swore to be forever loyal to Eunice. Skills *'ULT: Quintile II' Zan deals severe Water Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Magic Tattoo II' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Zan has a lower chance of being attack when HP is below 50%, while damage is increased by 20%. *'Leader: Heart Altar II' All party members gain the powers of werewolves, MAX HP increase by 25% How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| 3* Werewolf Zan= Werewolf Zan, who lives in the forest, is most fond of running freely in the wind. Thanks to the powers of the werewolf, she is able to travel freely through the vast forests. Skills *'ULT: Quintile I' Zan deals moderate Water Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Magic Tattoo I' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Zan has a lower chance of being attack when HP is below 50%, while damage is increased by 10%. *'Leader: Heart Altar I' All party members gain the powers of werewolves, with MAX HP increased by 20% How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| Costumes= New Skills *'Talent: Ruler of Sanctuary' Zan has a lower chance of being attack when HP is below 50%, damage increase by 30%; Higher chance to frighten away enemy in vampire sanctuary. - Maid Zan= New Skills *'ULT: M.Quintile' Zan deal ultra-massive Water Element damage to a single enemy and have a small chance to inflict curse. Last for 2 rounds. *'Talent: Ruler of Sanctuary' Zan has a lower chance of being attack when HP is below 50%, damage increase by 30%; Higher chance to frighten away enemy in vampire sanctuary. - Unknown costume= }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Werewolf Zan icon.png Maidservant Zan icon.png Mysterious Zan icon.png Raw images Werewolf Zan raw.png Maidservant Zan raw.png Mysterious Zan raw.png Category:5* Category:Water Category:Warrior Category:Costume Category:Unreleased